A 19-inch rack is a standardised system for mounting electronic devices in a stack that is 19 inches (482.6 mm) wide. Electronic equipment that is designed to be placed in a 19-inch rack is typically described as “rack-mount” equipment.
A 19-inch rack is typically divided into vertical regions that are 1.75 inches (44.45 mm) in height. Each vertical region of 1.75 inches is commonly known as a “U” for “unit”. Typically, rack-mount equipment is designed with a height that is an integral number of U. For example, rack-mount computers are typically 1 U or 2 U in height. Further, rack-mount computers typically have a width of approximately 17.75 inches (450.85 mm) and are available in varying standard lengths.
A 19-inch rack generally comprises two parallel metal uprights that are 0.625 inches (15.875 mm) wide and which are separated by a gap of 17.75 inches, giving an overall rack width of 19 inches. The uprights are provided with repeating mounting hole patterns along their length, the patterns generally comprising sets of three holes. The hole patters repeat every 1.75 inches and divide the uprights into the vertical regions of 1 U as mentioned above.
Rack-mount equipment can be mounted in the 19-inch rack by simply bolting the front panel of the electronic device or module to the uprights of the rack via bolts that lock into the hole patterns. More commonly square-holed racks are utilised and these allow boltless mounting. Some 19-inch racks are also provided with pairs of rack-rails that are mounted perpendicularly to the rack uprights for each of the vertical regions. With rack-rails, the rack-mount equipment may slide in and out on the rails and can also be bolted to the rack uprights for additional support. The rack-rails provide additional support for the electronic equipment and also enable electronic equipment to be slid clear of the rack for inspection or maintenance without the need for complete removal from the rack.
There are various 19-inch rack designs. Some simply comprise the basic framework mentioned above with additional supporting components and others comprise more elaborate enclosed cabinets with doors for example. 19-inch racks are, for example, widely utilised throughout the telecommunication, computing, and entertainment industries to securely house the electronic components of large-scale modular telecommunication, computer and audio-visual systems for example. 19-inch racks are typically free-standing in a room alone or adjacent to other like racks.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative storage unit for rack-mount electronic equipment, or to at least to provide the public with a useful choice.